


the bloodiest hands...

by Jahaliel



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Depression, Gen, Poetry, and insanity/going insane, angst and sadness and no happy ending here, canon-ish from Ardyn's POV, warnings for suicidal thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 23:21:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17631659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jahaliel/pseuds/Jahaliel
Summary: Healer, Accursed - Forgotten KingFanpoem for the poetry-hat collection and the discord.Angst ahoy my lovelies





	the bloodiest hands...

They should have remembered that there is no wrath  
Like that of a Healer roused to fury by incompetence  
But They forgot, and took everything from me, my own  
Brother nailed me to a cross - left me to rot far from  
Kindness of the sun; all I knew then was endless pain  
  
  
Howling demons, whispering darkness and slipping  
_slipping_  
  
slip __  
  
   ping

     ~~sanity~~

 

When I once again walked the unbound Land, my staff  
Became scythe so that I would reap a bounteous harvest  
My existence was naught but unceasing pain and burning rage  
( _and sorrow buried so far below in a heart I’d never acknowledge)_  
With a whistle and a plan I began to seek the ending I deserved  
  
  
Howling demons, whispering darkness and slipping  
slip  
   ping  
_slip_  
_ping_

        ~~san~~

~~ity~~

  
By the time he came after me, a babe in arms - unwitting pawn  
I was ready to find my peace long denied me, to be the villain in  
Truth for that would be the best way to create my own ending  
And while part of me burned for fierce revenge against Gods  
I am so very tired, I want to rest - to be free of this endless cycle


End file.
